docmcstuffinfandomcom-20200215-history
To Squeak or Not to Squeak
"To Squeak or Not to Squeak" is an episode of Doc McStuffins. It usually airs with, "Caught Blue-Handed." 'Summary' Doc as hanging out at the sandy part of a playground hiding inside a big castle jungle gym. She brings Lambie, Stuffy, and Marvin to life. As they try to think of a game to play, someone begins to spray water at Doc! It's Donny. He asks if she wishes to have a water fight with him and she agrees, telling him she'd meet with him in the water park. She asks who would want to come with her, but Lambie wants to stay in the castle, so Doc takes Stuffy and Marvin. Doc fills up Marvin with the fountain pool and they begin to play! They soon come to a stop when they realize that both Marvin and Tug need refilling. Doc releases Marvin as Stuffy pats his back. The game is then back on when something flies off of Marvin! But Doc does not see it and they resume playing, even managing to trick and spray their mom. When Donny sees Luca playing soccer, he goes to play with him instead, so Doc and the toys join Lambie back in the castle. Marvin tries to tell them he is missing his squeaker, but none of them understand since he can't make any noise. When Doc sees that Marvin is sad, she asks him to tell her, but he can't. So he tries to sign what the problem is. When Lambie hugs Marvin, Doc notices he didn't squeak. This makes her realize that he can't talk and they need to give him a checkup. Lambie asks how Doc can tell whats wrong if Marvin can't speak, but Doc tells her that there's other ways to check one's attention. And so, Doc gives Marvin a checkup. She checks his heart, then looks into his eyes and ears. She doesn't see anything until asking him to show her where the problem is, but he can't. Doc get's an idea to have Doc use Stuffy instead and she asks Marvin to point to where the problem is. After looking under his foot, she notices he's missing his squeaker! Stuffy then fetches the Big Book of Boo-Boo's to add this new diagnosis to it. Lambie is unsure, since she thinks this'll be hard to fix. But Doc shows that that she collects spare toy parts and she tries a few of the squeakers/noise makers. First a cow, then a lion, and then a slide-whistle! Doc unfortuantly has no other one, but at least with this one they can try to find his real squeaker. Lambie translates, as she understands squeak just a little bit. She informs Doc that when Marvin was being filled with water, his squeaker fell out. Doc then draws a small map and he points out that they were by the flower shower. Stuffy offers to be brave and do it... only to see they all went ahead of him. Doc tells the toys to be careful, and to watch her hands so that they can communicate without speaking. But this proves to be very problematic for Stuffy. Just in time, Doc saves Marvin's squeaker as it floats by the water! Back inside the jungle gym castle, Doc puts it in and asks Lambie to hug him and make sure it won't pop out again. Marvin is very happy to have his normal squeak back and he thanks Doc for helping. Lambie then sings the "I feel better" song for him to translate his squeaks! Donny and Tug then return, wanting to have another water fight and Doc takes Marvin back where they were playing and they resume as the episode ends! Quotes * Trivia *The title is based on the famous shakespearian saying, "To speak, or not to speak. That is the question." Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Toys